Best Gig Ever
by christian95
Summary: A/N: A Vinylpie story, I've had in my head for a while as they are kinda one of my many OTP's. As I feel they would make a cute couple and have good chemistry. Warning: Story has some suggestible content, and themes. Summary: Vinyl Scratch plays a venue in a nightclub, in Manehattan only to run into a familiar pink pony with long curly pink hair.


**So this is just a fun little one shot, dedicated to one of my absolute favorite pairings. Vinylpie then again I have many favorite pairings in one of my favorite shows MLP: FiM plus I'm kinda of a serial shipper (or shipping trash as some might refer.) But this pairing has been on my mind for a while as has this story, so I decided I maybe I should write a little oneshot about them so I do hope you all,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Manehattan Nightclub: Manhattan, Equestria.**

 _[Flashing lights, glow sticks and dancing ponies is all I see as I drum out yet another beat from my Akai Mpk Mini Mkii. It's a sweet gig I get paid a decent amount ponies get to here my beats, I mean what more could a mare ask for.] thinks Vinyl with a grin as she drums out another beat causing the crowd to erupt in applause._

Suddenly Vinyl lowers her shades, as she smirks at a pink skin pony with long curly pink hair. Wearing a pink glow stick necklace and pink and black stockings.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a guest star folks." States Vinyl through her microphone as the stage lights shine on Pinkie who points her holf at herself, as Vinyl nods as Pinkie's smile widens.

Pinkie then approaches Vinyl's booth, before walking up the stage stairs and dancing next to Vinyl who simply bobs her head. SWhile looking over at Pinkie as Vinyl smiles at her causing Pinkie to look back and wink at Vinyl before continuing her dancing.

"So cutie, mind telling this crowd and myself your name." asks Vinyl as she grabs her microphone, and presents it to Pinkie who takes it.

"Pinkie Pie!" calls out Pinkie happily with a smile as the crowd begins chanting her name, causing her to beam happily before giving the microphone back to Vinyl.

"Thanks cuteness, now if you all don't mind I'm going to take a break. But give it up for the man who will fill my place: Neonlights!" says Vinyl Scratch as the crowd cheers on while still dancing.

Vinyl then ascorts Pinkie to the backstage of the DJ setup, before ascorting her to her dressing room.

Vinyl then opens the door to a neon lite, and glow in the dark painted dressing room With a large plush couch and a table filled with drinks in front of it as Pinkie looks around in wonder.

"Oh my gosh! this is so amazing! I mean I've never been to the backstage area before!" exclaims Pinke cheerfully as she bounces up, and down in joy.

Vinyl giggles at this display, before taking a seat on her couch as she gestures for Pinkie to take a seat as Pinke happily skips over to the couch before taking a seat.

"You know, I could swear I've met you before." states Vinyl with a smile as she takes off her glasses, and sits them on the table before grabbing a drink for herself. And Pinkie off the table.

"You did! you were the DJ at Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding! which I was the party planner at." replies Pinkie joyfully with a smile as she takes a drink of her drink.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! you were the girl in the yellow dress. By the way you looked fantastic in that dress." Responds Vinyl as she takes takes a drink of her drink.

"Well thank you very much! golly gee that's so nice, you looked great too!" exclaims Pinkie gleefully.

"Heheh, thanks." chuckles Vinyl with a smile.

At this Pinkie smiles joyfully as she takes a drink, of her alcoholic beverage as Vinyl takes a drink of her's as well before her and Pinkie lock eyes.

"Honestly though, if I was half as gorgeous as you I swear I would be on top of the world." States Vinyl.

"Gosh, your just so sweet!" declares Pinkie as she wraps her hooves around Vinyl, as she hugs her tightly before stopping as her and Vinyl lock eyes once more.

Vinyl then leans in, as Pinkie leans in as well before finally the two ponies lock lips.

Pinkie next leans back, as Vinyl kisses her neck while slowly sliding one of her hooves down Pinkie's body while Pinkie moans in delight.

Suddenly Vinyl, and Pinkie hear a knock a Vinyl's door. As they look at each other before Pinkie begins to giggle slightly.

"Um, yes?" asks Vinyl curiously

"Ms. Scratch, Mr. Lights show is over." states a guard from behind the door.

"Uh, can Lemonzest play the next set. I'll be out in say an hour and a half to two hours." replies Vinyl as she awaits a response.

"Sure thing Ms. Scratch, I'll tell Ms. Zest and inform the crowd right away." States The guard from behind the door as Pinkie, and Vinyl hear him walk away.

"So where were we?" asks Pinkie teasingly with a sly smile.

"About here." Responds Vinyl before kissing Pinkie on the lips once more before continuing to slide her hoof down Pinkie's body as she moans out in pleasure.

 _[I take it back, this wasn't any normal venue or gig...this was the best gig yet!] thinks Vinyl as she slowly kisses her way down Pinkie's body._

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
